Top of the Class
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Hermione gives the wrong answer in one of her classes. Oh no!


_**Top of the Class**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter**_

_**Summary- Hermione gives the wrong answer in one of her class. Oh no!**_

Severus Snape stood in front of his 6th year Gryffindor and Slytherin potions class. He watched as the last few Gryffindors finally re-took their seats after handing in the essay that had been assigned for homework.

"Today we'll be discussing Memory Loss potions. What are they used for? What ingredients? Well what are you waiting for get out you books and turn to page 675. Now." He added after nobody moved, the afternoon went into motion and got out their books.

"Mr. Potter what is the first ingredient on the list?" Harry Potter turned his attention away from his discussion with Ron Weasley to take as look at his book.

"Uh..Esta Stipes."

"Correct. Now Mr. Potter where would you find Esta Stipes?"

"I don't know Sir." Harry mumbled, he glanced at Hermione Granger who was waving her hand in the air.

"Very well such a disappointment though. Esta Stapes can only be found in North America. They tend to be rare plants that need the cold winter air to grow." Professor Snape informed the class.

"The next ingredient on the list is Lupo Baffo."

"Baffo, Sir." Blaise Zabini called correcting his pronunciation of the Italian words, from the Slytherin side of the class, he never lifted his head from the table where him and Draco Malfoy were doodling.

"Thank you Mr. Zabini. Does anyone know what Lupo Baffo are?" The only hand that shot up the air was from the Gryffindor know it all.

"Miss. Granger?"

"Lupo Baffo is a translation to Wolf Whiskers." Professor Snape blinked boringly at the girl.

"Yes. Now does anyone know exactly how many Lupo Baffo are needed in a Memory Loss Potion?" Several of the students looked down at the books before them.

"Mr. Longbottom?"

"Uh..,um..i-it's n-not in the uh...b-bo-ok s-ir." Snape came very close to rolling his eyes at the students stuttering.

"I'm aware of that Mr. Longbottom. Anyone else know the answer?" Miss. Granger's hand shot up in the air waving around.

"Miss. Granger do you need to be excused?" The Slytherin side of the class snickered, her hand stilled but it stayed in the air.

"Miss. Granger how many are needed for a Memory Loss potion?"

"4 Professor." Several students on the Slytherin side gasped. Professor Snape actually bit his lip to stop himself from smiling but the corner of his lips twitched up.

"That is incorrect." The whole class let out a gasp. Hermione Granger felt her eyes go wide, she looked down at her book and started flipping through the pages.

"Does anyone know the correct answer?" Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini perhaps?" Both boys looked up at the mention of their names and raised an eyebrow at Snape.

"4 male sir." Mr. Zabini answered finally.

"They need to be 4 male because if the whisker were from a female wolf when you added the ingredients all together the potion colour would change from a simmering red to a dark black. And you would have created a Death potion." Mr. Malfoy drawled in a bored tone.

"Correct Mr. Zabini and Mr. Malfoy. 15 points to Slytherin. I want a complete essay on the ingredients of the Memory Loss potion and where the ingredients can be found."

Later that night Servers Snape sat at the head table in the Great Hall, listening to the annoying chatter of the students.

"Serves did you notice anything strange about Miss. Granger today during your class?" Minerva McGonagall asked from her spot next to him.

"No not a thing. Why?"

"Some of her afternoon Professors noticed she never answered any of the questions today. Did she answer any questions in your class?" Severus turned to looked at Minerva and he smirked. '

"Yes and she got it wrong." Minerva's jaw dropped as she let out a gasp.

"Oh dear, she's probably worried now about answering the questions." Severus smirked as he continued with his dinner leaving the elder Professor to worry about her student.

The next day came too fast in Severus' oppinon, he stood once again in front of his 6th year Gryffindor and Slytherin class waiting for the last of them to hand in their essay.

"Yesterday we discussed the Memory Loss potion today we'll be discussing the Memory Gain potion. Next week you'll be actually making them both."

"The first ingredient on the list it Lupo Capelli. How many Lupo Capelli are used in a Memory Gain potion? Miss. Granger?" The bookworm Gryffindor lifted her head up to look at him.

"I don't know, sir."

"Take a guess Miss. Granger."

"2." Snape glanced over at the Slytherin side of the glance where Blaise and Draco were both holding 3 fingers mouthing "it's three"

"Correct." The Gryffindors head shot up in surprise.

"I was right?"

"Sure. Now who can tell me when the best time to find the Lupo Capelli would be?" The whole class groaned as Hermione Granger's hand shot up in the.

"Miss. Granger?"

"The best time to find Lupo Capelli would be..."

* * *

_**I got these translation from google so if their wrong don't be mad at me be mad at google. **_

_**Translation-**_

_**Esta Stipes means Summer Branches in Latin.**_

_**Lupo Baffo means Wolf Whisker in Italian**_

_**Lupo Capelli means Wolf Hair in Italian**_

I hope you enjoyed my story. Review and let me know what you think**_. _**


End file.
